Feliz día mamá
by Eli 'n' Ale
Summary: Ven conmigo, acompañame a visitar a mamá.


**Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía. **

**Espero que les guste.**

**By: Ale**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz día, mamá<strong>

La miré con una sonrisa, mientras ella me miraba a mí. Se rió y no pude evitar sentir que tenía que reírme de eso también. Se levantó del suelo, tambaleándose por la caída que tuvo y me miró una vez. No me pregunten por qué, pero lo encontré tan simple y tan hermoso al mismo tiempo. Tan… _ella._ Movió sus manos frente a mí y entonces, volvió a sonreírme.

- ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?- le pregunté y ella, negó con la cabeza. - Hoy es el día de las madres.

Volví a mirarla, mientras brincaba de un lado al otro, con la palabra "mami" en su boca. Sonreía, mientras estiraba mi saco y trataba de hacerme caminar hacia ella.

- ¿Quieres ir a ver a mamá?- le pregunté suavemente y ella, asintió. Se dio la vuelta y con un dedo en su boca, me miró con mucha atención. Suspiré y asentí en silencio.

Íbamos a ver a mamá.

Caminamos con mucha lentitud, sobre el césped. En realidad, nos demorábamos porque ella se distraía con todo lo que miraba. Inspiré al verla sentarse sobre una enorme pieza de mármol blanco. Se quedó allí sentada, estirando sus manitos hacia la piedra que tenía el nombre de su madre. La miramos por unos minutos, mientras ella trataba de sostener el enorme ramo de rosas. Lo dejó caer sobre aquella piedra y lo miró. A ella le encantaban las rosas, como a su madre. Junto al ramo, dejó una carta y una foto de nosotros, en el último día de las madres.

Me arrodillé junto a ella y ambos miramos la tumba en silencio. La pequeña había encontrado una mariposa azul y había decidido ir tras ella. La miré un buen rato antes de dirigir la mirada hacia el frente.

-Nessie te extraña mucho. Se demoró mucho en tu carta, ella la hizo solita. Sabes que hace poco fue su cumpleaños. Cuando vio que le entregué tu peluche, que te había pedido que le regalaras, se emocionó tanto que no quiso abrir ningún otro regalo más, y se fue a jugar a su cuarto todo el día con su peluche. - Sonreí al recordar eso- Yo también te extraño mucho, ¿sabes? Creo que mi jefe se está cansando de llamarme la atención para que vuelva a trabajar. - Reí tristemente ante esto.

Me quedé mirando la inscripción en la piedra por unos segundos más, antes de ir tras ella y regresar al sepulcro.

- Mira, es mamá- le dije señalando donde había dejado las rosas y ella, miró con atención- ¿Qué tenemos que decir?- pregunté, acercándonos al lugar.

- ¡`Feiz' mami!

- Sí, feliz día de las madres.

Nos quedamos mirándola por un rato más. Podía recordar cada trozo de la historia, cada sentir de forma inmediata, al observar la foto. Podía recordarlo sin pensar mucho. Ella era mi esposa. Fue y sería mi amor.

- Dile eso que me dijiste. Díselo Reneesme. - le susurré mientras la alzaba en mis brazos.

- ¡Te amo `maita maita'!

- Te amamos, mamá. - dije antes de que una lágrima silenciosa bajara por mi mejilla.- Mucho.

Y cuando dirigí la mirada hacia la foto, no pude reprimir una triste sonrisa y que las memorias se amontonaran en mi mente.

Aún recordaba ese día, antes de que se fuera.

—Hace 1 año—

_- Ed, pon atención- dijo y él, inspiró- Porque el día que yo me muera, te arrepentirás de no haberme escuchado._

_La abrazó, rodeándola con sus brazos, lo cual le pareció un gesto muy extraño. No solía actuar así muchas veces y menos en público. Le sonrió dulcemente y eso sí le causó extrañes._

_-¿Mi amor?- lo llamó al verlo tan pensativo.- ¿En qué piensas?_

_- En que en el día en que mueras, nuestra vida sería muy triste- le dijo y ella sonrió, acariciando su cabeza con una mano. Él la dejó reposar sobre su hombro y suspiró._

_- Bueno, pero no me voy a morir, todavía no. Solo quiero que estemos juntos este día. Nuestro día. No solo el mío._

_-Sí._ _-dije sonriente antes de besarla rápidamente._

_Con pequeños pasos se acercaba a ellos. La pequeña Reneesme, de dos años, sonreía, mientras se acercaba a su madre y la sostenía por las faldas de su vestido. Bella sonrió._

_- `Mía maita mía'..._ _-balbuceó la niña ofreciéndole una rosa blanca._

_- Sí, yo soy tu mami._

_Bella se inclinó a cogerla, mientras Ed la liberaba. La pequeña le sonrió, moviendo sus manos de un lado al otro. Sostenía en ellas, también, un pedazo de papel y lo soltó en las manos de su mamá, que decía:_

_"¡Feliz día mami!". Varios corazones se encontraban esparcidos por toda la papel, más abajo salía un garabato, que daba a entender de que era por su hijita. Y siguiéndole, con perfecta caligrafía, un "Te amamos mucho, tu hija y tu apuesto esposo" se encontraban adornando la esquina._

_- ¡Feiz día `maita'! - gritó la infante con todas sus fuerzas_

_- ¡Oh, lo dibujaste tú! ¡Qué linda es mi hija!- le dijo, levantándola del suelo y dándole besos por toda la cara, haciéndola reír- aunque reconozco la letra que está allí. La hizo papá._ _- añadió Bella volteándose a mirar su esposo, que la rodeó con sus brazos tiernamente._-_ Con que… ¿Apuesto esposo, no?_

_Edward se rió y le siguió su esposa e hija._

_Sí. Lo había escrito él. Lo demás sobraba._

— —

-Es hora de irnos, Nessie- dije mientras me secaba la solitaria lágrima y la bajaba- Hora de despedirnos.

La niña tambaleándose se acercó a la lápida y acercó dos de sus dedos a su boca para luego ponerlos en la piedra.

-Chau `maita', te `quero'muuuuucho-dijo antes de alejarse e ir a buscar a la mariposa.

-Chau querida- dije mientras me arrodillaba y hacía el mismo gesto que mi hija- Te amo. Te amamos.

Me di la vuelta no sin antes darle un último vistazo y dirigirme hacia donde se encontraba Nessie, saltando para agarrar a la revoloteante mariposa.

Le ofrecí mi mano- ¿Nos vamos? -pregunté sonriendo.

-Si- dijo moviendo su cabecita y tomando mi mano.

Y así, empezamos a caminar hacia muestra casa, mientras una traviesa mariposa bailaba alrededor de la lápida de mi amada esposa.


End file.
